


Hellride before christmas

by Queenie_Beanie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Nightmare Before Christmas Fusion, Aziraphale is Aziraphale claus, Crowley is the pumpkin king, Gen, I am going to try to make this a hell ride, No archive tags bc this is a pure fic, No beta we fall like Crowley, sorry it is cheesy for the first few chapters, when you are really good at disguises but the person knows who you are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Beanie/pseuds/Queenie_Beanie
Summary: ‘Twas a long time ago.Longer now then it seems.In a place perhaps you have seen in your dreams, for the story which you are to be told, began with the holiday words of old.Now you have probably wondered where holidays come from.If you haven’t it is time you begun.For you see the holidays are made with much fuss and hard work. Each one crafted uniquely to the next but unaware of the other’s existence.But one day a curious soul left his home and found another holiday.This is the story of the calamity that followed.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Anathema Device, Crowley & Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur, or are they - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. the outsider

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!!
> 
> Thank you meltingpenguins for the name!

He really shouldn't continue coming back.. but he couldn't help it.

October 31st... that was the day it started. 

Where the creatures who were getting ready really came to life. 

It was a paradoxical holiday really. Have the beings looked dead or they should be were more alive than ever. 

Where the greatest scarier reigned king. This night was his. 

  
  


_ Boys and girls of every age _

_ Wouldn't you like to see something strange? _

A cloaked figure bustled through the graveyard. Twirling lightly with the ghosts that sang. This wasn’t the first time he was here but he wasn’t here often enough to get used to it. There was a thrill of something new. Something scary.

Maybe something a little forbidden? He didn’t think he was supposed to be here, at least. 

But he persisted.

_ Come with us and you will see _

_ This, our town of Halloween _

_ This is Halloween, this is Halloween _

_ Pumpkins scream in the dead of night _

_ This is Halloween, everybody make a scene _

_ Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright _

_ It's our town, everybody scream _

_ In this town of Halloween _

The figure smiled and pushed through the gates of the town. He strolled into the town as the folks of every kind creature imagined all finished their night.

It was luck he was so readily accepted among-st the party goer’s. Shrouded like some bat in the night. 

He let out a small scream as the folks of the town pulled him into their performance. each on lurching out at each other proud of their titles and haunts.

_ I am the one hiding under your bed _

_ Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red _

_ I am the one hiding under your stairs _

_ Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair _

_ This is Halloween, this is Halloween _

_ Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! _

The creatures circled him and he moved forward deeper into the celebration. It was fascinating and amazing. Halloween. It was new. 

_ In this town we call home _

_ Everyone hail to the pumpkin song _

_ In this town, don't we love it now? _

_ Everybody's waiting for the next surprise _

_ 'Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can _

_ Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll _

_ Scream!  _

He let out a scream as the creature inside jumped out. He backed away and was caught by a werewolf and turned back into the celebration.

_ This is Halloween _

_ Red 'n' black, and slimy green _

_ Aren't you scared? _

_ Well, that's just fine _

_ Say it once, say it twice _

_ Take a chance and roll the dice _

_ Ride with the moon in the dead of night _

_ Everybody scream, everybody scream _

_ In our town of Halloween _

_ I am the clown with the tear-away face _

_ Here in a flash and gone without a trace _

_ I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?" _

_ I am the wind blowing through your hair _

_ I am the shadow on the moon at night _

_ Filling your dreams to the brim with fright _

Again, it was lively. The party went on and the hooded figure followed the celebration listening to their song. Of fear and fun. It was ok to be scared here because no one would hurt you. Once they got their scream they laughed and welcomed you. 

No matter how.... terrifying the townspeople were. It ended up being fun. 

The dry cracked cobblestone sounded so different and this land was nothing like his. Warmer and dark. 

_ This is Halloween, this is Halloween _

_ Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! _

_ Halloween! Halloween! _

_ Tender lumplings everywhere _

_ Life's no fun without a good scare _

The children of this world walked by him and smiled their creepy smiles and grabbed the edges of his cloak and pulled him along.

_ That's our job, but we're not mean _

_ In our town of Halloween _

_ In this town _

_ Don't we love it now? _

_ Everybody's waiting for the next surprise _

The mayor was a tall man looking like he was dragged out of a swamp. He swept up looking a little drunk and more than chaotic. In his white hair a frog was nestled and every thing as he boasted loudly about the town. Next to him was a darker burnt looking man with a chameleon on his head. 

Oh a frog toy and chameleon toy would be fun....

_ Serpent Black might catch you in the back _

_ And scream like a banshee _

_ Make you jump out of your skin _

_ This is Halloween, everybody scream _

_ Won't ya please make way for a very special guy _

The crowd thickened pushing him towards a well pouring a sickly green liquid. 

The cloaked figure ducked away his way back out to the edges of the crowd and with a press of his nose he was on the roof of the nearest home with a chimney. He sat on the roof to watch the main event. 

A scarecrow was dragged in and seemed to wiggle slowly.

_ Our man Crowley is King of the Pumpkin patch _

_ Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now! _

The pumpkin burst open to a winged serpent that swung around hissing and snapping at the folks who happily screamed. 

_ This is Halloween, this is Halloween _

_ Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! _

The snake and the pumpkin were dunked in a bubbling well. The cloaked figure leaned more on the roof waiting for the mysterious king. 

_ In this town we call home _

_ Everyone hail to the pumpkin song _

The king of fear raised high from the water. A shadow of a creature with red hair. He was handsome if one was to openly admit it. Big yellow snake like eyes didn’t look repulsive or unnerving on the thin face. The king threw his arms up beaming as the crowd cheered

The celebration ended with laughter and cheer and the cloaked figure clapped from his hidden spot. The king bowed and creatures of all types swooned. 

“Excellent job this year everybody!” The king dr awled out. 

The cloaked figure couldn’t help but envy the holiday these beings had. Sure there was preparation and art to it... but it felt so much more relaxed and fun. No deadlines just your best scare.... but what did he know honestly? 

He watched the king drift around the crowd smiling kindly to fans as they tried to crowd him. He moved back looking to the side uncomfortably. Looking over a wooden woman was elbowing one of the mayors. 

The one looking a little burnt around the edges rolled his colorful eyes as the white haired one sneered and grabbed a microphone from the town car.

“Hold on- we will have prizes to give out per usual.” 

“Oh how lovely.” 

The wooden woman winked her left most eye. The king smiled and slipped away. After a moment the wooden woman followed. 

That was his cue. He had his fun but he didn’t want to overstay..

He jumped down from the building and changed to a soft floating until his feet touched the ground and started his sneaking out. 

He doubted he would be harmed if any one found him but... there was a special disconnect from the people of you never met the directly. You can sever a bond that was never there and leave with no one to stop you or tempt you to stay longer. He slipped around the gates.

He would be tempted... but then the questions would be asked on who he was, where did he come from? He knew he would nervously answer any question given to him. 

Now due north he had to go-. The gates behind him opened with a creek and he hid skillfully behind a grave stone. 

“Leaving your party early then?” A feminine voice asked. 

“Ah- they can have fun with out me... I am just taking a moment.” The King’s voice said much closer then he was expecting. 

“A moment away from your own party? Away from people praising you as the best?” The female voice teased.

The cloaked figure peeked around curious. 

Crowley was smiling back to a woman that almost looked like a mix of animatronic and wooden now that he was closer. He stepped on a grave stone and strutted along the grave heads, perfectly balanced and like he belonged on them. 

“There are few who deny I am the best.” Crowley sang and grinned taking on a performing gesture. 

“Oh here we go.” The woman muttered but with an amazed look on her faces 

“For my talents are known far and wide. When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night I excel with out ever even trying.” The king sang and strutted along the grave yard almost dancing. 

While the woman followed and their third audience member followed enraptured. 

“I have seen grown men give out a shriek

With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed moan. I have swept the very bravest off their feet.” Crowley crooned performing feats of scaring and making the woman clap in amusement. In the shadows the interloper was charmed. 

Then the snake’s tone took a turn. 

  
  


“Yet year after year, it's the same routine

And I grow so weary of the sound of screams and I, Crowley, the Pumpkin King

Have grown so tired of the same old thing.” Crowley’s snake eyes glazed over and looked away. 

The interloper felt a pang in his heart as he leaned out a little more to listen. Unaware he caught the attention of the woman. She glanced to the cloaked figure confused but didn’t point him out. 

“Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones. An emptiness began to grow.

There's something out there, far from my home. A longing that I've never known.” 

He understood. There was a feeling of missing something. 

Crowley bounded up a hill as his tone took on a more dramatic performing gesture. 

“I'm a master of fright, and a demon of light

And I'll scare you right out of your pants

To a guy in Kentucky, I'm Mister Unlucky

And I'm known throughout England and France

And since I am dead, I can take off my head. To recite Shakespearean quotations

No animal nor man can scream like I can

With the fury of my recitations.”

The woman heard a squeak, as Crowley’s head came off easily. She frowned watching someone retreat to another stone. Edging away from the grave yard and towards the forest. She kept an eye on him, her other two eyes watched her friend be his silly dramatic self. It was nice though he felt close enough to share this with her even with the intruder. 

“But who here would ever understand.” 

The cloaked figure slowed to peek over and watch again.

“That the Pumpkin King with the snake like grin; Would tire of his crown, if they only understood. He'd give it all up if he only could. Oh, there's an empty place in my bones. That calls out for something unknown. The fame and praise come year after year. Does nothing for these empty tears.” Crowley sang. The woman stood and she watched the stranger duck away. 

“Melodramatic.” She said walking towards him keeping the head stone at the corner of her eyes. 

“Anathema I feel I am allowed some melodrama.” Crowley chuckled somberly. He ran spindly hands through his hair. She nodded sympathetic. 

“Think I can take a walk?” He asked her. Her third eye moved to the forest and the spindly man turned to witness their strange third party make an escape.

“If you feel safe.” She hummed but she could see the curiosity on his face. She pressed for a vision that told her this was a bad idea. After a moment of nothing the fortune teller sighed.

“Go on.” Crowley was bounding down the hill as it unfurled. He was much faster with longer limbs. He was in the forest in a blink.

There wasn’t anything that could go wrong with this....Said no one never.

But the king followed the mysterious being who moved fast through the shadows. He was almost amazed as he tried to figure out who exactly could move this way. The being almost... pranced? Every footstep was light and Crowley could of sworn there was a faint sound of a bell. 

No one in town he knew surely. If it was why would they run?

The horrid Oogie Boogie wouldn’t run or hide like this. Crowley followed in a slow easy pace to keep himself hidden. 

He followed until dawn broke over his head and the figure was suddenly gone. 

“What?” 

He slithered from the shadows and swiftly moved to the circle of trees. 

All of them had carvings on them. Deep and painted carvings of symbols. There was a turkey, a star made with two triangles, a pink egg, a clover, a heart, and a tree. 

The tree caught his eye. There were colorful spots, a star on top and below the door was a colorful box. 

The stranger was gone from his mind as he reached for the door knob, pulling the door open was easy. The tree was hallow and pitch black. Was there something more beyond the tree? Deeper down? 

He pulled away and wondered if all the doors could open, when a gust of cold wind pulled him in the tree. 

The door closed all on it’s own encasing the king of fear in darkness. 

When he landed it was cold and when he sat up the world around him was new. 

Cold air and colorful lights of a town not too far. He stood in the white soft ground. 

What was this? Snake eyes caught footprints. The strange took a whole of his mind again. And he followed the tracks. 

For the first time in years he was excited. 


	2. Christmastown??

Christmas was a big production holiday even for a fraction of the people who celebrated. Each country celebrated differently and each person in the world wanted different things. 

It was a month away! With October just ending he needed to make sure the snow was perfect for snowmen, and snowballs, the toys were on schedule, the cheer meter was up and ready! 

Aziraphale yawned as he changed his clothes. Maybe staying up so late before he had to get to work wasn’t a smart idea. He had gotten a few hours of sleep himself before getting up to ensure everything was on time...

But he couldn’t find it in himself to regret it. 

Oh Halloween... a unique holiday if there ever was one. For how dark and terrifying... there was a charm to every person. No one was judged or hated. 

He heard a soft crunching in the snow and looked behind him. There was no one… he dropped down scooping up a snowball and grinned. 

“Hello? Who is there?... oh.” He stopped seeing no one about to ambush him from around the building. He hummed dropping the snow ball. 

For a moment he wondered if someone was trying to scare him. 

No this wasn’t halloweentown...

Aziraphale hummed the catchy tune the town sang at the end of their festival.

A land where you could be someone else and everyone believed you- oh and the king. 

Aziraphale flushed as he stopped in front of the door... 

The king was a handsome fellow wasn’t he? He would expect something more fearsome than a woeful dramatic string bean but he was the best and few denied that it seemed. Aziraphale chuckled. The lament of a king was a catchy one...

He took another clipboard, opening the door and started checking off the nutcrackers for the festival afterwards. 

Though.... dreadful this was his place. Why couldn’t he get that out of his head. He saw their holiday that was his goal. See what the strange creatures concocted and move on. Not be obsessed with a holiday that wasn’t his. Oh and he did love his holiday… he did. He did. 

He had a job. Head in the game Aziraphale. 

White hair, black eyes, white beard. 

White hair, black eyes, white beard. 

White hair, black eyes, white beard. 

White hair, black eyes, white beard.

White hair, black eyes, white beard. 

White hair, black eyes, white beard.

White hair, black eyes, white beard. 

Red hair, yellow snake eyes, no beard.

White hair, black eyes, white beard. 

Aziraphale stopped and took a few steps to look up to one of the Nutcrackers. The nutcracker watched him back. 

Oh dear oh no.... he recognized this nutcracker.... he must give the king of Halloween credit he could disguise himself but why was he here?!

“Hello!” He blurted nervously. 

“Awake already? They aren’t supposed to wake any of you until the festival.” He bluffed looking at his clipboard. Was he followed? No he checked before he closed the door behind him! He wasn’t supposed to be here. Did he know Aziraphale had snuck into his land and listened to him pouring his heart out?

Oh jingle bells...

“Well... I suppose that is fine.” He hummed and looked back up to the curious reflective snake eyes. He saw them from far, glowing in the night...

“....wow.... your eyes are beautiful.” He muttered unthinkingly. Then blue eyes widened with the snake ones and he pulled away turning. Stupid stupid! He smacked the clipboard against his head as he tried to figure out what to do. 

He felt a light tug at the back of his coat and a clawed hand stop the clipboard from hitting his head and he looked back. 

King Crowley stared back looking curious and a little amused. 

“Now why would you do that?” The nutcracker asked chuckling. Aziraphale gaped and tried to come up with a response. The nutcracker was patient for a moment before he seemed to realize how flustered Aziraphale was. So he asked a new question.

“Who are you?” The nutcracker asked. Aziraphale’s heart jumped and he backed away. Only a little. He was bluffing. The Halloween king may not be mad. He may not even know who was there.

“Oh - Well- um- I am Aziraphale Claus. I will help my father and mother run the finer bits of Christmas.” 

“.....Chrissssmasss... Aziraphale...” the nutcracker hissed. Aziraphale nodded. The nutcracker grabbed his wrist and was looking at his hand confused.

“Claws?” He muttered. Aziraphale couldn’t help it.

“I haven’t grown into them yet.” He teased and Crowley’s eyes lit up mischievously and he smiled. He tried to pull his hand back. The king didn’t let go.

“Um..... yes.” He said, gently tugging his arm but the nutcracker pulled him to the window opening it and grabbing snow. 

“What is this?” 

“Snow.” 

“Sssssnow.” 

“What’sss that?” He pointed out the window and Aziraphale saw a tree being decorated.

“Christmas tree?” 

“Chrisssstmasssss tree?” He says softer. 

It clicked. Like Aziraphale to Halloween this was a new and exciting holiday. Something unknown to the pumpkin king... 

And Aziraphale could share it. He smiled and pulled on the hand still holding his wrist. Crowley looked over at him. 

“I can show you around. If you would like.” 

No doubt there was a reason for this. He experienced and shared a welcoming but terrifying holiday... why not share his? 

As well as he was a bit lonely on these rounds. The ‘nutcracker’ smiled wide enough to split his face and took his hand pulling towards the outside. 

“Oh- my list-.” The list was plucked from his hands. 

“Piessss?” 

“Yes but that isn’t until later-. Oh goodness!!” Crowley pulled him around the town. Asking what things where and why. Then if he found it on the list he would check it off. 

It wasn’t in order and it was sporadic and Aziraphale loved it… he shouldn’t but he did. He put up a fussy front to the nutcracker but the other barely bat an eye. He just asked his questions. What’s this? What’s this? 

While Aziraphale was enjoying pie the snake king looked on behind him. 

“Where is the gore?” He asked and Aziraphale turned to him confused. 

“Gore? It is apple silly.” 

“Rotten apple? Poison apple?” 

“Granny Smith I believe- try it.” The false nutcracker leaned against him and ate the piece from over his shoulder. Aziraphale flushed but let him. He surely hasn’t caught on and if he had he wasn’t upset about Aziraphale’s eavesdropping.

“It doesn’t taste like a grandma.” Aziraphale could feel the elves glaring- but he couldn’t stop the bubble of laughter. 

“O-oh dear n-no granny-.” He laughed leaning back. His laughter was less the belly rolling ‘Hohoho’ his father had. Disappointing really but he wasn’t his father. 

His laughter died down and he realized the nutcracker was staring at him… everyone was staring at him… oh kringles.

“Right sorry- um- shall we?” He said awkwardly and continued walking. 

“Why do you apologize?” Crowley asked. 

“Oh- for laughing like that. Rather unbecoming of me… eventually I hope to laugh like my father that is what the kids look for.” 

“How does your father laugh?” Aziraphale wondered if his father was listening because from the workshop the rolling Ho Ho Ho. Echoed to the town below. The elves cheered happily and went back to their activities. Aziraphale chuckled and smiled to Crowley. 

“Does that answer your question?” Crowley’s wise eyes of wonder liked back down at him. Then he smiled.

“A laugh like that? What a deep mighty voice.” Crowley said deepening his own voice. Aziraphale giggled.

“Well it has too carry.” 

“Ho Ho Ho!” Crowley tried. It was weird and awkward a mimic of his fathers. But Aziraphale couldn’t help but love it as much as the real thing. 

“Oh stop it!” 

“Ho HO HO!” Crowley said louder smiling wickedly now. Aziraphale tried to shush him. 

“S-sh! You mustn’t!” 

“HO HO HO!” Aziraphale laughed and reached up to try and cover Crowley’s mouth. His hands were grabbed and was smiling down at him. 

“Your laugh… sounds like…” he thought and looked around. He reached up and tugged at a laurel with Christmas bells on it. The chimed loud and a little grating. But still held the Christmas magic. 

“Like bells.” Crowley beamed. Aziraphale flushed and pulled away. 

“...thank you. That is.. well it is kind of you to say that. Um… s-shall we?” Aziraphale gestured to the check list and they continuted. But now Crowley seemed to have a personal mission to make him laugh… he did a good job.

He checked though the whole list and the questions were lessening in volume as his guest learned all there was about Christmas town. 

“You run this town correct?” He asked and Aziraphale flushed. 

“Well... about as much as a mayor does. Christmas is a big holiday. Not everyone celebrates the holiday mind you but a lot of them do. My father Nicholas Claus is Santa Claus. He makes the list watches all the children and deems them nice or naughty. He then flies off in the night and delivers presents to the good children... he comes back and we start again. Designing toys. Taking care of the reindeer... though it gets rather dull-.” He flushed and turned quickly. 

“You mustn’t repeat that! I do love what I do it is just...” 

“The same thing year after year... and you grow so weary...” the snake crooned almost singing lightly. Aziraphale was able to keep back the flush of memories.

“Of the sound of Cheer?” Aziraphale joked weakly, he covered his face with a clipboard. He hadn’t meant to quote the king.

“Sounds rather dreadful to be sick of spreading your holiday....” Aziraphale added embarrassed. But then again.... the Halloween king would understand. 

“But you grow so tired of the same old thing.” 

“I suppose....” Aziraphale sighed then frowned. 

“No repeating this? How demoralizing it would be if someone heard.” 

“You would give it all up if you only could.” 

“And I can’t....” but he would maybe.... run a bookshop if he could.. or even have a cottage like in some of the stories he read. But how lonely. Versus here in Christmas town where everyone was together and happy. What was he thinking?! He caught the king staring. A kindred soul... he softened enough to speak honestly. If only to spread some joy back to the tall king. Let him know he wasn’t the only one feeling a little empty. 

“I feel like I am missing something.... and I don’t know what... it is unknown.” As much as he felt silly quoting the other... the words felt right. Like Aziraphale knew the feeling but he couldn’t name it or describe it. The king did though. He put all the words to the feeling in Aziraphale’s chest that grew each Christmas year. For that he was appreciative. At least with words he can figure out how to fix the feeling. If there was a way to fix it at all. There had to be then he would be back as he was before! 

“Let’s get you back to the other’s dear.” He smiled holding out his hand to his companion of the day. It was nice to have company. Someone to talk to. How he wished this was different... It would be nice to experience this holiday with someone who understood him. But Crowley was not to be his- not that Aziraphale would want Crowley to be his! He was from Halloween and not Christmas. They both had duties. 

“.......what makes Christmas special?” Aziraphale blinked and looked back... he truly was a sight for all the town boasted on him being horrifying... without the scales and the dark clothes... he looked like a prince. One with snake eyes but who was Aziraphale to judge? Crowley’s people didn’t. 

He was unique. Special. It felt.... ineffitable that they met. He hoped tomorrow would be new as well- he had his words to explain Christmas. He smiled and grabbed a stray present and tossed it up in the air letting his magic change it. 

“It is the warm feeling you have being together and sparking small acts of kindness. Until that kindness roars in a fire of joy you can share with those you love. Thinking of one another and for a few nights.... the world is together and at peace. Of course not everyone celebrates but even the ones that don’t have traditions and find joy on the day.” He held the present out to his guest once he was done crafting the present inside. 

He handed it to the pumpkin king, the master of terror, who took it delicately.

“What is this?” 

“A present.” Aziraphale said beaming.

“What is in it?”

“Open it and see for yourself.” Aziraphale smile. Crowley smiled excitedly and tore at the paper and bow in one go. His smile dropped and Aziraphale couldn’t help but get flustered. 

“I don’t um... I don’t have my father’s gift to just know what people want- but I Ah- I can change it or fix it If you want something different you just need to tell me-.” Aziraphale fidgeted turning to the side. He was never the one to give presents- at least nothing that people hadn’t requested before hand. 

“It is me.” Crowley said softly, Aziraphale glanced. There it was. The look of wonder upon opening a present. It.... it looked nice on the King’s pale face. 

“It is you.” He smiled. 

“....can you put a tiny you in there? Next to me?” He asked smiling, he looked like a child honestly all lit up. Aziraphale wondered if the king knew he was bending unnaturally, or at least not in a way a nutcracker would. He looked so much more serpentine. Oh stars did Aziraphale find it oddly endearing.

“Me?” 

“You, you were there with me today... I would like for you to be with the smaller me.” He asked again and Aziraphale felt extremely flustered but it was the king’s present so he covered the glass and shook it. When he uncovered it there was a smaller him next to the nutcracker version of the king. 

“Oh how embarrassing-.” Long arms pulled it away and held it high and away from Aziraphale.they stretched from sleeves giving Aziraphale no chance to grab it again. 

“Ah- so you like it?” Aziraphale asked smiling still embarrassed but... he wanted to know if he was able to spread cheer to this being. Crowley lowered the globe closer to his face watching the snow swirl and float back down to the bottom. His look of wonder was back with a delighted smile. 

“I love it...” his voice soft and looked at Aziraphale happily. The Christmas mayor flushed deeply. 

“It is yours then- oh I must be going- it was lovely being with you today.” He smiled and rushed off. 

It was nothing. Never anything. Just repaying back and sharing joy that was his job. Crowley had his own life to get back to. 

Chris Kringle this is what he wanted to avoid. Making a bond. Being charmed by a curiously complex being..... he needed to stop reading romance novels. 

Though… if anything… he felt like himself again. Spreading joy. He smiled to himself ducking away in his fluffed up coat. Only to realized his blasted coat fluffed up at all and he patted the coat back down. 

Aziraphale didn’t know the snake eyes followed him. The ‘nutcracker’ shed the uniform by becoming nothing more than a snake of darkness. When he reformed he was in his black suit holding the snow globe. 

“Christmastown.....” he said softly again. What a lovely holiday. 

He gently tucked the snow globe away in a safe place before gathering his findings. His people would love this holiday. He wanted to spread his knowledge and this warm fulfilled feeling in his chest he hasn’t felt in decades. 

This was something new. Something special. 


End file.
